The invention resides in the field of controlling relatively high voltage circuitry by means of low voltage circuitry.
The system and apparatus of the invention have particular adaptability to controlling electrical circuits in the home. A main electrical circuit, or load circuit, of for example 120 V, carries an electrical light bulb as a load. The apparatus includes a control circuit involving low voltage, for example 5 V, which includes light gage wire or conductors, such as what is generally known as bell wire commonly used in connection with doorbells.
A principal object of the invention is to provide a high factor of safety. In utilizing such low voltage circuitry, the voltage involved, i.e., 5 V, is not dangerous, and a person may make alterations or changes without taking any extra precautions for safety.
The apparatus can be readily adapted to the ordinary wiring arrangement already existing in a home, or it can be utilized in its entirety, initially in constructing a house.
Another and specific advantage is that a multitude of switches can be provided in the control circuit, and any one switch alone can be actuated for controlling the main high voltage circuit.
By reason of the immediately preceding feature, the number of switches in the low voltage circuit can be changed, i.e. from a small number to a larger number, substantially without changing the circuit, the only requirement being the adding of an extra switch and related conductors to the switches that are already in place. Because of this feature, if a load, such as a light bulb, is already in place, in a room, and more access entries to the room are desired, individual control switches may be added to the control circuit in a simple manner, to accomodate all the added entries to the room, there being no requirement for altering the load circuit.
Still another advantage is that the apparatus of the invention can be easily and readily put in a compact unit or package and easily put in an outlet box that was previously provided without the necessity for removing such an old outlet box with corresponding changes in the load circuit.
Another feature of the invention is the provision of an overcenter switch to be used in the control circuit that in its actuation from one extreme position to the opposite extreme position, a single pulse is produced only momentarily, so as to produce a controlling signal in a pulsing targeting switch, such as HI to LO, or LO to HI. The control switch is stable in each of its opposite extreme positions.
A great advantage is its extreme simplicity, which results in only three major parts, namely the manually actuated switch, the controller, and the light constituting a load.